Slave to You
by Eat my Words 4 me
Summary: Jacob Black was born a slave. He was brought up knowing his place in the world. Edward Cullen was the master's only son and a year older than Jacob. Some how they grew up being best friends. After years away Edward returns home with a new wife things take a drastic turn. Follow Edward and Jacob on their journey. Character death! This is an m/m please don't read if don't like.
1. Chapter 1

**Slave to You**

 **Okay let's see how this one goes. It's been bugging me for a while.**

 **Jacob Black was born a slave. He was brought up knowing his place in the world. Edward Cullen was the master's only son and a year older than Jacob. Some how they grew up being best friends. Both boys cried when Edward was sent back to England to finish his education.**

 **Years later Jacob now big and strong went to work in the fields and life went on. After many years apart Edward returned with him a pregnant wife named Isabella. The slave and the masters friendship picked up where it had left off much to the disgust of the new mistress of the house.**

 **Follow Edward and Jacob on their life's journey. I can assure you it's a bumpy one.**

Jacob looked out at the small hole in the wall. His home for the last three months. Tomorrow he would swing for crimes he didn't commit. In his short 24 years he had lived a full life, but had dreamed of so much more.

The young man hoped his mother would not be punished and that his former master took care of her. As none of this was her fault she knew nothing of what Jacob had done which was unforgiving in the eye of the law or the pale face god.

The cell door latch was opened and Jacob squinted to see in the fading light who was there. The air in his lungs seemed to be trapped. Unable to move he stared at the last person he thought he would see again.

"Leave us." The man ordered.

The cell door clanged shut and the two men looked at each other no words were said as they stepped closer to one another. A pale hand reached out first before Jacob's tanned hand took it in his and pressed it against his lips.

"You came?"

"I had to see you one last time my love."

"For how long?"

"I've paid the guards for the whole night."

Jacob looked at the door and saw the peephole was shut. His lover must have paid handsomely he wondered why he was no longer sharing a cell with Garrett another prisoner who would swing along side him at noon the following day. His crime was stealing a loaf of bread to feed his young family. Now they were orphan's never seeing their father again.

"I'm scared." Jacob began to sob.

"Let's forget it my love tonight will be our final farewell."

"Edward I love you so much." Jacob said as his lover and former master took him in his arms before pushing him back onto the to small of a bed.

"As I you my darling."

* * *

 **20 YEARS EARILY**

Jacob watched the carriage pull up to the big house. Today was a big day as Master Carlisle's family were arriving from the old country. At the age of 4 the young native American knew his place in the house. Being a slave to Master Carlisle was one he was born to. His parents Billy and Sarah were bought for an undisclosed amount of money before Jacob was even born.

Billy worked in the tobacco fields whilst Sarah was set to work in the kitchen where she helped make meals for the master and his guests. Carlisle Cullen arrived in the country with dreams of building the biggest plantation in the land. He hadn't made it so far but was slowly building up the lands. The conditions were harsh at times and many of the new settlers never made it and either gave up and went home or died trying.

The kitchen was a hive of activity with slaves scurrying around ready to impress their new mistress. Jacob was told to stay out of the way and play outside and out of sight until he was called. Sometimes Jacob would go to the fields with water for the plantation manager Aro. The young boy was sure never to upset the man as he was known to use his whip for a minor mistake and his father had marks on his back to prove it.

"Jacob come quickly," Sarah called out to her youngest.

The young boy reluctantly took his eyes off the beautiful carriage and raced to his mother who ran her fingers through his thick ink black hair and tied it up in a loose ponytail. Along with the rest of the house slaves Jacob lined up ready to greet the new mistress and their young son. Everyone in the house was excited to meet their new mistress. Master Carlisle had been making sure the house was perfect for his wife and child.

"Keep your mouth shut boy." his mother reminded the young boy.

The carriage pulled up to the big house and the butler Quil Senior quickly stepped forward and lowered the steps and opened the door. Jacob couldn't stop fidgeting, the excitement getting to much. He wondered if the new master Edward would want to play with him. Sarah silently reprimanded him with her eyes making him stand as still as possible for a four year old.

"Welcome to your new home my dear." Master Carlisle said holding his hand out to help a beautiful woman from the carriage.

The woman stepped out and shielded her eyes from the harsh sun to look at the house that would be her home. Like the master she was pale face and her clothes seemed out of place in the middle of nowhere.

Another lady stepped out the carriage. Her hair almost white her skin so pale that she almost glowed in Jacob's eyes. She was beautiful and Jacob hoped she was nice as master Carlisle who would give him a smile sometimes when he was in the kitchen talking to Emily.

She turned around and held out her hand Jacob held his breath as he saw a hand take hers. It wasn't much bigger than his own. He started jumping up and down unable to contain his excitement. As though the world had stopped moving at a normal speed Jacob got his first glance at Edward Cullen.

Wearing Black shoes with white stockings Jacob's eyes travelled up. The intricately embroidered frock was just above the knee and was tight at the neck. Long red hair done in ringlets covered his small plump cheeks. Emerald green eyes darted around the gathering. When his eyes met Jacob's he smiled and waved only to be scolded by the lady.

"Come Edward you need your nap."

"I'm not tired Rosey." the little boy pouted.

"Edward what have I said about disobedience?"

"Rosalie why don't you go with Sarah who will show you the nursery and your rooms. I want to introduce my son to the staff." Master Carlisle said taking his son's hand.

"Sir no disrespect but I have Master Edward in a routine."

"Uncle Carlisle forgive me for my tardiness." A big man came from the stables his shirt clinging from sweat to his well built body. Passing the line of slaves he rubbed Jacob's hair.

Emmett McCarthy nephew of Carlisle and orphan now lived with the Cullen's after his parents perished in a fire at the family plantation two years ago. Emmett was like his uncle and was Jacob's favourite person in the whole wide world. The big guy sometimes even spent time playing with the youngest at the end of the day and even let Jacob ride on one of the horses around the paddock.

"No problems Emmett please come meet the rest of the family."

Jacob started getting bored with all the adult talk. When Emmett bent down to shake Edward's hand Jacob growled under his breath. Emmett was his friend not Edward's. He didn't like the new boy at all and he dressed funny. When the big guy kept the new boy's hand in his and stood up Jacob and the rest of the slaves were forgotten as they were led inside to see the rest of the house.

When the gentry left the slaves were ordered back to work. Sarah told Jacob to go and help Emily in the kitchen and keep out of the way until she returned. The slaves gossiped about the new lady of the house and how adorable young master Edward was.

"He looks like a girl." Jacob muttered sitting under the table with a bowl of pea which he was told take out of their shells.

 **Well what do you think? You want to see where this goes or shall I bin it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**SURPRISE!**

 **Finally got back to this story and it wasn't due to the lack of trying. This story comes with a warning. There will be unpleasant scenes including rape and abuse. There will also be male on male sex ;)**

 **I don't claim to know anything of slavery so I hope I don't insult anyone it is not my intention. This is just a story nothing more.**

 **Please take the time to review. It honestly does help. I want to hear you as a reader's thoughts.**

 **Now go read this chapter.**

Chapter 2

Edward ran his fingers through his lover's hair. He had tried everything in his power to get Jacob released. However Edward believed that not even money could save him now. If they had been caught with Edward's dick in him instead of the other way around they wouldn't be in this mess. If he hadn't have been tricked by his so called dear wife, Jacob and he would have been happy.

"Stop thinking so hard." Jacob whispered his fingers attacking Edward's coat buttons.

"I'm sorry Jake so fucking sorry."

"I know, but you have nothing to be sorry for. We both knew the risks and I can't say I regret anything we have done." Jacob lead his lover to his pile of dirty blankets in the corner of the cell and pushed him down gently. "Please tell me how is my mother?"

Edward looked Jacob in the eye. "She escaped."

"What?"

"As far as the authorities are concerned she is dead."

Jacob stiffened his mother wasn't one to take risks she was always the epitome of a slave. No matter what was asked of her she would do without questioning it. Something her son never could do. Ever since he was a small boy he was always getting into trouble and the scars across his back showed it.

"She is safe my love. I personally hid her and got her to your people. She is safe no one can touch her now."

"Thank you." Jacob brushed his large finger down Edward's pale cheek.

"I brought you something." Edward got up and went to the door where a bag that Jacob hadn't noticed stood.

"Please tell me it's a file." Jacob chuckled.

"I tried but they took it off me. Didn't believe me when I said it was part of the recipe in the cake." both men chuckled.

Edward knelt before Jacob and opened the bag and took out a loaf of bread, cheese and fruit all which was fresh. With no thought to manners Jacob jumped on the food and like a wild animal devoured the food until nothing but crumbs were left around his lips which Edward kissed away.

"Make love to me Jake." Edward whispered his hand running up Jacob's naked torso to his firm pecs, even after been imprisoned for 3 months the man was still massive even with the weight loss he had from lack of food.

"Edward we can't. I don't want our last time together remembered in this hell hole." The man sighed and held his sweet man.

They had made love in many different places not wanting to get caught. Very rarely had they made love in an actual bed. The risk of being caught was just too great even if they slaves knew what they were up Edward's family did not. Or they chose to turn a blind eye.

"Forgive me my love." Edward sighed.

* * *

 **4 Years Earlier**

Jacob was working in the fields when the horn called for tools down. The native frowned it was to early for a drink break even though the heat of the day was at its highest. Looking around he saw the rest of the slaves as confused as he was as Aro stood on a wagon to get their attention.

"Line up in order." he shouted.

"Are we finished for the day?" Young Seth asked walking up to Jacob.

Seth was so young only just past Jacob's waist in height. The older felt somewhat protective of the young one who seemed to be a target for Aro and his men. Already his back held scars from lashings he didn't deserve. It wasn't the young boys fault he couldn't work as fast as the bigger men. However that didn't stop the punishment he got. So Jacob always made sure that he worked next to him and pulled more of his own weight in work so it looked like Seth was doing his fair share.

"Shhh keep your head down." Jacob ordered as they headed down the field.

When they got to the road Jacob had no choice but to separate from Seth who was the last in the line where he himself was third only Sam and Jared before him. Paul was next to him and so on. All of them native american's taken from their homes to work for nothing and the bare minimum to keep them healthy enough to work hard in the fields.

In the distance dust was seen meaning that a carriage was coming. As far as Jacob was aware Master Carlisle and Mistress Esme had not left the plantation in some weeks. They hardly got visitors as all the other farmers were just as busy as they were. The carriage came into sight. The slaves bowed their heads and waited for them to drive pass so they could continue with their work. They had already wasted time and until the work was done they would work even in the dark. Their bodies in need of food and rest.

Jacob risked a peek and his breath hitched. He only got a glimpse but it was enough to know that Edward Cullen had returned. The carriage didn't even slow and Aro ordered everyone back to work. As dusk fell Aro finally called it a day and down tools. This year's harvest would be the best one yet. Carlisle Cullen had superseded his own expectations and was now a very wealthy man. Much of which he had his nephew Emmett to thank for.

Walking back to the homestead Jacob watched as Seth stumbled tears fighting to get out. Blood stained his hands from the blisters he had gotten. He would have to go see the medicine man again to get some ointment to heal them. Not that it did much good as tomorrow they would be just as sore and raw as today. Jacob knew the pain his friend was going though as he himself had suffered the same thing when he was put to work in the fields alongside his father many years ago.

Billy had been dead now three years, dropping dead while he worked. He was left where he dropped until the work day was done before his son and his friends could carry him back to his mother. That night they had burned Billy Black as of tradition of their people. The following day Sarah and Jacob were back working. They were slaves and had no rights to grieve their loss. It was little compensation to Jacob when his mother told him that Carlisle had given his condolences for their loss. It may have made the master feel better but it only angered the slave more.

"You know Seth you should really stop sniveling if you don't want the whip." Paul growled sitting next to the young boy while he gently dabbed the ointment on his soft hands.

Paul was an angry bastard, but he cared for those he loved. His back was a criss cross of lines just like Jacob's except more. How he had survived this long without being hung Jacob had no clue. He wondered if he was doing sexual favors for Aro and that was why. The man had been known to have his way with men and women slaves he cared not who knew. How many children from slaves and were themselves slaves now where Aro's. Jacob was one of the lucky ones being bigger than Aro and not afraid to fight him if he tried. He slept in a hut with the other single male slaves Seth always tucked beside him so he was safe while Paul slept on the other. No one could get to him unless they killed either man. No harm would come of them though as they were too valuable they were Cullen's best workers. It was only time before Sam and Jared would slip down in the line. Paul said that Aro knew if he gave the power to Jacob that he would lose too much. Sam happily kissed the manager's ass to keep him and his family safe. While Paul and Jacob were single men.

It wasn't until the following day that Jacob got to see Edward up close. He had changed over the years and looked even more beautiful in the native's eye. Long gone was the ringlets and the pretty frocks. Now his hair was short back and sides which suited his now mature face. His green eyes still the bright emerald colour they were although they seemed to have lost that sparkle they once had. Like his father and Emmett he wore breeches held up by suspenders and a crisp white shirt that was already clinging to his torso due to the punishing heat. Although not anywhere near the size of Jacob, Edward was well built for a gentleman. For that was what he had become.

The slaves had been ordered to line up so their young master could inspect them. Behind him trailed the bookkeeper Jasper who had a book open as he called the slave's name. Every now and again Edward would stop and make them step forward while he inspected them. Jacob wondered if his name would be called. He secretly hoped not he knew his body was disfigured thanks to Aro. It was just too hot to work with a shirt on and constricting.

"You boy what's your name?" he stepped forward and lifted Seth's chin up so he could get a better look at him.

The once sweet voice now held anger the way he used to speak to him and the other slaves was kind. It would seem the years away had turned him into a cruel man just like his father was now. He too was once kind. The land was a cruel place and made many a man cruel as well to survive.

"Seth, master."

"How old are you?"

Seth wouldn't have a clue how old he was. They didn't celebrate the day they were born as there was nothing to celebrate. The first gift the boy had received was from Jacob who had carved him a small wolf. The boy cried himself to sleep holding the fragile thing and hid it amongst his only other item of clothing he owned his shirt.

"He is coming up 13 sire." Jasper said.

"He is so small. Do we not feed these slaves enough?"

"Sire they are given a generous amount of barley and wheat. Meat once a month and vegetables when there is leftovers from the garden."

"Do you know your numbers boy?"

"Yes master." Seth's small chest puffed out.

Aro went to beat the boy only for Edward to grab his wrist to stop him. "Don't you dare raise your hand to someone who is answering honestly."

"Sire I don't believe he knows his numbers. None of these maggots do." Aro snarled.

"How high can you count Seth, is it?"

"One hundred. I also know my letters."

"Show me." Edward demanded.

Seth fell to his knees and in the dirt he wrote his name and the numbers up to 10. Jacob couldn't help but feel pride for the boy. The slave had taught not only Seth but a few of the other men who were interested. Edward himself had taught Jacob how to read and write and although he wasn't great at it he knew how to sign his own name and know when he was being stolen from when it came to their rations. The young master turned and squatted down and read the messy but legible writing.

"Very well boy. Jasper take him back to the river and have him scrubbed and cut the hair goodness knows what is festering inside that mess."

"Sire." Jasper roughly pulled Seth up and lead him towards the wagon. However Edward halted him.

"Good god child what happened to your back?"

Seth cowered at the rage that was emanating off Edward. "Master Aro punished me for not working fast enough."

Edward turned to the line of slaves. "All of you turn around." he demanded.

Doing as they were told each slave turned. There was not a single man or woman that didn't have some form of scar on their body be it by whip or a beating.

"My father ordered this to stop did he not Aro?"

"Sire they don't do well if they are not being disciplined."

Edward grabbed the whip that was in Aro's hand. "Take your shirt off." he commanded.

"Sire?"

"Do as I say."

Aro slowly took his shirt off. An eerie silence followed as Edward walked around the farm manager the whip tapping against his leather boots. Without any warning he pulled his arm back and whipped Aro on his face. The man fell to his knees screaming as he held his bloody face.

"Get him out of my sight. He no longer has a place on this plantation."

"Please sire no where will I go. I know nothing else of this land this is my home. My wife and children." Aro grabbed hold of Edward's boot.

"That is not my concern. What is are my slaves and their wellbeing."

"Jasper leave the boy with me take this man away from my sight before I do more than whip his face."

Jasper gave the book he was holding to Seth and hauled the now bloody Aro to the wagon. As calmly as you please Edward faced the slaves.

"Today you will rest. I will be here to manage you tomorrow." he said his eyes finally looking at Jacob. Edward flicked the whip and the slaves scattered.

Jacob stayed where he was not taking his eyes off his one time friend. Seth stood as still as a statue still holding the book to his chest.

"Seth go to the kitchen." Jacob said clearly.

Seth didn't need telling twice and ran as his little legs could carry him. Neither man said a word as Edward started walking through the hops that were high enough to hide their heads. About halfway down the young man turned.

"How I missed you." Edward said pulling Jacob's arm pressing his body against his.

"You came back to me." Jacob said his lips attacking Edward's neck and chin.

"I never break a promise." Edward's strong arms wrapped around Jacob's neck as he scooped him up. "Please Jacob it's been too long."

Both men knew they didn't have much time. Not caring for the damage they did to the tobacco plants. Clothes were discarded quickly. Both men fully erect. Jacob spat on his fingers and pressed them against the tight hole of his master. Edward hadn't been lying. It had been nearly five years since the men had last seen each other. Back then they were nothing but young boys.

When Edward broke the news he was going to the old country to study Jacob had openly wept for his friend. It wasn't until Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck that either of them really knew just how much they cared for each other.

"Stop thinking Jake."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't care I want to feel you in me so bad." Edward pulled Jacob to him as their lips once again attacked one another.

Jacob teased Edward's hole again before slowly pressing his middle finger into the tight hot heat. His lover hissed at the breach panting his eyes squeezed tight as though it would take away the pain.

"Shhh my love I promise to make you feel better." Jacob said removing his finger before sticking it in his mouth again to wet it more.

Right from the beginning of their sexual relationship Jacob had been the more dominant one. It was well known amongst the slaves that Jacob was to be chef of his tribe had his parents had not been captured and sold.

Jacob curled his finger and immediately found Edward's sweet spot. His body pressed against the side of his lover thrusting his body against his giving him friction. His lovers flaccid cock growing hard as he massaged it to take away the pain which was now only bringing him pleasure as the finger hit it's target repeatedly. It wasn't long before another finger was added. They older man spread his legs wider moaning out his lover's name.

"Your so beautiful." Jacob panted as he pulled his fingers out of Edward and spat on his cock wetting it as best he could.

"Nothing as beautiful as you my love."

Jacob fought the urge to thrust his cock into his lover. However he knew he could never hurt the man beneath him. Lucky Edward had sent everyone away as he screamed in pain as Jacob's hard member breached the still tight ring of muscle. His lover pressed his mouth against his muffling the sound. Gently rocking Jacob was finally seated ball deep in his lover.

"You're still so tight."

"You've grown." Edward chuckled trying to catch his breath. "Please Jake move."

Jacob started slowly knowing he wouldn't last long. He hadn't had a lover for a while and no one as stunningly beautiful as the man who he had come to love more than he should have. When Edward tried to take his cock in his hand Jacob slapped it away with a playful growl sending a shiver down his lover's already trembling body.

"Mine."

"Always my love."

Jacob was right he didn't last long. He pulled out of his lover and knelt up Edward scrambled to his feet and wrapped his lips around his lover's cock. Neither man could smell of one another so they always made sure they came in each other's mouth's. Two bobs and Jacob spilled into his master. Not taking his eyes off his beautiful man he reciprocated and brought him to his own release. The native had forgotten how wonderful and perfect his lover tasted. No other man had his essence and he wondered not for the first time if it was just Edward that tasted so or all white man. he had nothing but other slaves to compare him to.

* * *

 **Present Time**

"My love you went somewhere else." Edward kissed the side of Jacob's mouth.

"Just remembering." he smiled pulling his beautiful man into his arms.

 **TBC**


End file.
